Kuroinu: Wildlands Trailer
by UnknownGuy000
Summary: Heroes and Villains. Good and Evil. Black and White. Only Shades of Gray is the absolute truth. Forced to be taken out of their homes and land feet first to conflict. Four people must survive, fight, and save an illogical yet dark fantasy world from a tyrants, Corruption, and the Greedy. Armed with the skills and knowledge of an mysterious kidnapper. In Darkness they strike in fear
1. Trailer

_"We Are Travelers, walking miles through mud and muck"_

There in the woods were four people wearing strange garbs of clothing, walked through the dense forests, to the mountainous cliffs and hills, and an eerie decayedwasteland with dead trees and black structure with a ominous obelisk crystal on top of the structure.

 _"We are Survivors, equipping the right gear on the harshest conditions"_

Burning sun continues to bear down them, sweat pouring down yet they kept going. Then on another scene, thunder erupted as the rain pours on wearing different clothes, and yet unfazed at the weather they continued on their march at this stormy night.

 _"We are Strangers, far away from home"_

There in a cave sleeps three people around the campfire, but the fourth one stares outside in the night sky guarding the entrance and he comrades, then remembering their families and their homes they left behind. And in the next the people walked to the village wearing cloaks, making them out of place and weary for the villagers.

 _"We are Hunters, blending so deep into the environment we become part of it"_

A sound of a loud pop resonated into woods and lies a dead dear with a large hole on it's chest. There one of them stood up wearing a forest colored clothing with a strange metal weapon in its hand. And in another scene shows the four strangers blending to the environment as they pass the patrol group.

 _"We are Adventurers, doing no one else dares"_

There on the night sky is a strange metal craft and on it were the four, and one by one they jumped straight down to the ground and before they hit the ground all four of them pulled a cord on there chest. Suddenly there back bag erupted four cords connecting a large blanket of cloth slowing down there fall. Drifting on top of a castle.

 _"We are Watchers, seeing everything. Never being seen, leaving no trace"_

One of the them threw something up into the air and a small strange craft floated and went to one the unknown camps bearing a symbol of a dog with a sword on its side. Another scene shows the strange craft zooming on a village with knights on shiny plate armor and with one scantily clad woman on her horse.

 _"We are scholars, studying our enemies. So, we can hit them where it hurts"_

Then two of the group went to the camp crept silently and without sight. The two went though one of the larger tents and used a device coping the plans and maps. The two retreated silently, disappearing into the night with no alarms on the camp. And on another scene of a hallway, the other two of the group dressed as knights went one of the doors and used the devise to copy the maps and plans. Completing their objectives, they left without suspicion.

 _"We are Judges, deciding who will live and who will die"_

In a pitch-black room with a few candles stands two men and a third person tied up on a chair with a bag on his face. The next scene Thunder and Explosions erupted near a camp. Many of the black dogs killed by shrapnel and fire. One by one the black dogs fell with holes pouring out blood. Then morning came, and the knights of the Seven Shield Princess only discovered a massacre. Only the true culprits left before the knights arrived. And only the only survivor wailed as he speaks of a supernatural force and yelled and laugh into madness as he said they will come for them for vengeance and their doom.

 _"We are Ghosts. And we do not exist"_

 **Wildlands: Kuroinu**

* * *

 _ **Welp. That's all I can write folks, this is the second story I have writen in this fanfiction. Love it, Hate it. I hope you enjoyed my One-Shot Series and while I really did try to think about writing about a crossover of Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru and Tom Clancy's Wildlands and I really do. I only source materials I used is the trailers... And also the fact I am not a good writer at all. I only sprout ideas and sometimes I did not put them to good use. Anyways! I hope this would be an interesting idea for a crossover.**_

 _ **Instead of a main character that is the hero with it's full glory. I would like to see a Silent Main Character behind the Scenes like a Black Ops Organization or something like that.**_

 **Welp I hope you got some inspiration so until then. xQue Teleporting Soundsx**


	2. Villain Trailer

**UnknownGuy000**

 **presents**

 **Inspired by one of the trailers of**

 **Ghost Recon Wildlands**

 **"I offered you a choice. To follow me or oppose me"**

Suddenly a black mass appeared on the distance of the badlands. An army made from men in different types of clothing were worn from rags to plated armor yet barring a red flag and a symbol a dog with a sword next to it colored in black.

 **"If you follow me. I will give you something more than being just a pawn, more than those knights, more than those Princess Knights and their order!"**

Alongside the dog and the sword. Hideous creatures from small imps to giant ogres walked along side by side. There face grins of anticipation, waiting for there opportunity to have their own paradise.

 **"I will give you a revolution! Where men were in charge before those damn Princess Knights including Olga and Celestine. Where every blood has been split because of them and this war."**

The whole map of western serenous appears as the black ink spreads all over Eros. The dread clings to the people as the ink spreads.

 **"Allow us the Black Dogs to lead you."**

The people cowed in fear as the symbol of the black dogs came to the villages one by one.

 **"I give you power"**

A man dressed in green vest slashed his twin knifes killing the villager and charged into the house, taking everything from lives and ordering his men to capture the women. A young mage with glasses and a man covered in strips of white cloth on his face experimented both a formal shrine priestess and the bodyguard of a dark elf queen. While an old man with a cane stares without emotion.

 **"I make you have all the women you want"**

All the women suffered as they were raped repeatedly by the black dogs and its creatures. No matter how young or old. Twins of pig beasts squealed in delight as they violated the broken princess, innocence shattered and tainted by the lust of the brothers and the dogs.

 **"But most of all…I let you rule like kings."**

The seven castles lay in smoke as the black dogs conquered one by one. A large man with green clothing sat on the throne room with an arrogant smirk as he watched the formal leader of her order and a princess violated by the black dogs. Even some of the corrupted nobles of the seven castles joined the black dogs. A boy with a large belly showing laugh pleasurably as he violated one of the leaders of the seventh, her confidence shattered and betrayed by her formal friends.

 **"But for those who oppose me…I offer a promise. To take everything you have. And watch as we destroy you hold dear"**

In one of the castle dungeons sits a middle age man with pain and betrayal on his face. Hearing the echo of his wife moan as his father grunting. The echoes on the dungeon halls, the flesh hitting as his heartbeat. Shame overcome him not knowing that his wife begged his forgiveness of her betrayer.

* * *

 _Screams and fire everywhere._

 _A castle in ruins. Its protective walls and the defenses have broken through the gate. Its guards laid on the floor covered in blood and missing parts._

 _The people cries in fear and despair. Begged to be free yet they screamed in agony as they were slaughtered and violated._

 _There Leaders lay defeated. Torn out of their clothes and eyes lost in color as their bodies violated by the conquers. They have lost hope of there kingdom and felt shame._

 _The Tyrant's and his army laughs madly and cheers on their victory. And brought their kingdom anew and sooner their kingdom will grow and soon the people will live_ _in servitude for their "Service"_

 ** _"And soon after we build our 'cuntry'. We will soon be spread and become our empire!"_**

Cheers spread loudly all over the Eros. And the fate of serenous will forever fall on it's dark ages.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter of the Kuroinu: Wildlands. Man, it really is difficult when you're an amateur writer (again I'm more of a reader, not much of a writer). It really is hard to understand or creating character developments on people. While not my proudest. But I think it's good enough to be one. It's my opinion really, so you will be the judge of that.**

 **To be honest some characters actions I have written made me dirty and man! I whew, that was a little bit uncomfortable.**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And maybe I might create another trailer chapter about our protagonist heroes!**

 **…Just need to figure out how to do it without saying "Because there just there! End of story" …And also more character development …And other stuff…**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **-Feeling of dread and slow maximum performance of brain power-**


End file.
